1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved temperature sensing unit and to improved sealing means for such unit or the like as well as to methods of making such a temperature sensing unit and sealing means therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a temperature sensing unit having a housing means provided with a chamber therein leading from a temperature sensing area of the housing means to a connector area of the housing means and having an electrical temperature sensor disposed in the temperature sensing area and interconnected by leads means to electrical connector means disposed in the connector area with sealing means being disposed in the chamber to sealingly fill the same and secured the sensor, lead means and connector means in place.
One such prior known temperature sensing unit has the sealing means formed from a potting material that subsequently holds the parts together when the potting material solidifies.
Another such prior known temperature sensing unit has the sealing means premolded with the lead means molded therein and then such premolded sealing means and its attached lead means is secured in the housing means of the sensing unit to complete the same. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,095--Reddy.
In order to eliminate the aforementioned complicated potting method, it was suggested by another employee of applicant's assignee that perhaps the potting material could be replaced by a plurality of preformed resilient parts formed separately from the lead means, connector means, sensor and housing means.